Archive:Rt/W Smite Crawler Farmer
This build uses Gladiator's Defense to provide defense and do a bit of damage. The main damage comes from the Channeling Magic skills to kill melee mobs. This build can farm Smite Crawlers in the Underworld, Mountain Trolls in Talus Chute, Elementals in Old Ascalon, and Minotaurs in Elona Reach. Attributes and Skills prof=ritua/warri channe=12+1+3 tactic=12 axemas=3weaponaxeragewas daoshenriftdefensestancesprint@0/build Equipment *Axe and Shield: **+5 energy axe of Fortitude. (Totem Axe works as well.) **Tactics shield of Fortitude with +10 armor vs. Slashing Damage. (Requirement 12 or less. Keht's Aegis is ideal.) *Radiant or Survivor armor *Three armor pieces should have a Rune of Attunement. This build requires at least 43 energy to be safe. *One armor piece should have the highest possible vigor rune. General Usage *Cast Splinter Weapon and Cruel Was Daoshen before you aggro a mob. (Be careful here, aggroing more than ONE mob can and most likely will result in interupts even with both Protector's Defense(if you brought it) and Gladiator's Defense.) *Aggro the mob and activate Gladiator's Defense. *Use Spirit Rift, Cruel Was Daoshen (drops the ashes you're currently holding), Ancestor's Rage, drop the ashes, and use Cyclone Axe. The Underworld Usage *Take the quest Clear the Chamber. *Pull each mob of Grasping Darkness one by one using your running skill. *Use the damage chain to kill the Grasping Darknesses. *When you have killed three groups, use sprint and enraging charge (if you are bringing it) to get to the Ice Wastes. *When you are there, kill each Smite Crawler group one by one. Each group should die pretty quickly. *Avoid Coldfire Night patrols. Variants *Defensive Stance can be replaced with Enraging Charge if you are having trouble running to the Smite Crawlers. *Replace Sprint with Healing Signet if you don't need a running skill. *If staying alive is a problem, bring Protector's Defense in addition. *Spirit Rift can be dropped for any of the skills mentioned above. *Defensive Stance can be replaced with Bonetti's Defense. Mountain Trolls Trolls can be killed in Hard Mode as well. Usage *Run to the troll cave breaking aggro with the Avicara Fierce. *After casting Splinter Weapon / Cruel Was Daoshen, use your running skill to aggro all trolls in the cave. *Cast Gladiator's Defense and Protector's Defense (if you are bringing it) just as the first one starts to attack you. *When they're all around you, cast Spirit Rift, Cruel Was Daoshen, Ancestor's Rage, Drop the ashes, and use Cyclone Axe. Variants *Protector's Defense can replace Defensive Stance, allowing you to use Gladiators defense and Protectors to gain more than 75% blocking. Note that protector's defense is not a stance and will end if you move. Notes *You only need Prophecies and Factions to use this build. *This is one of the fastest Underworld solo builds. *This build does not work on mob size of 1 or 2 without spirit rift as the effectiveness of the splinter weapon drops significantly. Videos Underworld: *The Smite Run *Smite Crawlers *Grasps and Smites (Enraging charge variant) Rt/W Smite Crawler Farmer